Benutzer:StrangerInTheShadows
Hallo erstmal, ich bin StrangerInTheShadows - wie man unschwer feststellen kann - aber alle nennen mich Wind; solange man mich nicht StrangerIn oder Windileinchen nennt, bin ich zufrieden :D Ich hab alle WaCa-Bücher außer Yellowfang's Secret, den Mangas und den E-Books gelesen, und hoffe, ihr habt viel Spaß an der Reihe, obwohl ich ihn mit der Zeit fast vollständig verloren habe^^ Ich mag Bücher, Collegeblöcke und nen Stift zum Reinkritzeln, vor allem' aber *Trommelwirbel* meinen PC :) ' das schreibt man auseinander, wie ich jetzt ENDLICH begriffen habe ;) thumb|400pxthumb|400px Lieblingsgames, was ich mir holen will und was ich gerade spiele Fett, was ich gerade zocke. Kursiv, was ich noch haben will. *'GTA: Vice City (Application)' *'Anno 1404 Venedig' *Sid Meyer's Civilization V *diverses Moorhuhn *'Minesweeper' *Tycoon City New York *Plants vs Zombies (Application) *Pleague Inc. (Application) *''GTA: San Andreas (PC)'' *''GTA IV (PC)'' *Pinball (Windows XP) *Minecraft Lieblingsbücher, was ich mir holen will und was ich gerade lese Fett, was ich gerade lese. Kursiv, was ich noch haben will. ~ ... ~, was ich nicht mehr so gerne lese, es jedoch tue. *'~ Warriors - Dawn of the Clans - The Sun Trail' ~ *'How to Win Friends and Influence People' *Sakrileg *Illuminati *Zeugin der Anklage *Das Böse unter der Sonne *Animal Farm *Harry Potter *Der Herr der Ringe *''Inferno'' *City of Bones (Reihe) Lieblingsfilme und was ich noch sehen will Kursiv, was ich noch sehen will. *Das Leben des Brian *Monty Python's wunderbare Welt der Schwerkraft *Star Wars *Herr der Ringe Triologie (!) *Der DaVinci Code *Illuminati *Arsen und Spitzenhäubchen *''The Mortal Instruments: City of Bones'' Was ich sonst noch so tue *sinnlos durch Wälder laufen *sinnlos durch Felder laufen *sinnlos Müll zeichnen *sinnlos mit mir selbst Mensch-ärger-dich-nicht spielen *schlafen *vollkommen sinnlos aufstehen, wenn Schule ist Ranking - was ich gut kann #Überhaupt #gar #nichts #! Was ich haben will *die bereits genannten Dinge weiter oben (scrollt selbst hoch, ihr faulen Säcke) *einen Wetterstein *die guten alten Zeiten zurück *laut Horoskop einen Radiowecker Links (auch für Nicht-Sozis... Sozis haben auf meinem Profil eh nix zu melden) #40 Möglichkeiten, einen Polizistzen zu ärgern: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sHgco6boAbw Für alle, die bei GTA 6 Sterne haben und nicht wissen, was zu tun ist #Let's Play GTA Real Life Playlist: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F4NCFPZyhK8&list=PLaIck33WHCYd0K2KYdtu2i1hvmCD-pIMB Für alle, die nicht wissen, wie man überhaupt 6 Sterne bekommt #Chuck Norris Witze: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-KjDfHo30V4 Hierzu braucht man eine Tischplatte zum Kopfdraufhauen #Bluestar's Prophecy AMV: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ueBN5xmHniY Für alle, die sich bereits im Voraus die Spannung verderben wollen und deprimiert heulen gehen möchten, da sie hier sehen, wie richtiges Warriors ArtWork aussieht #Beauty Tipps für Touristen: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YDwJoI2c2-g Wenn ihr auch weiterhin stilvoll den Dress-Code ignorieren wollt : Weiteres folgt Allgemeiner, stinklangweiliger Text für hobbylose Leute mit zu viel Zeit Weitere Infos sind vor allem, dass ich es nicht ausstehen kann, wenn Leute aus Prinzip auf die Bayern einhacken - das ist einfach nur bescheuert! Ich beleidige eure Vereine auch nicht, wenn ihr meinen in Frieden lasst! Weiter geht's mit Musik... bis auf das Mainstreamzeugs wie Linkin Park und dem restlichen Chartliedern mag ich noch Farin Urlaub, Zucchero, die Wise Guys, Filmmusik... auch ein wenig Raggea (thx, Zai^^). 'Ne ganze Palette. Bücher... tja, Harry Potter, Herr der Ringe, Agatha Christie... Glennkill ist auch ganz witzig ;-) Die Herr der Ringe Filme finde ich extrem gut! Auch StarWars ist großes Kino! Arsen und Spitzenhäubchen ist auch cool^^ Ich schaue ZDF, ARD, Phoenix, ARTE, BR und Tagesschau 24 (:D). Tatort Münster ist cool, aber das meiste ist Müll, was sie einem als Tatort verkaufen. Til Schweiger ist unter aller Kanone! Ich lese, schreibe und zocke gern. Lieblingsessen... alles aus Süddeutschland xD Gut, das ist übertrieben^^ Hergottsbescheißerle allein des Namen wegens, Filetsteak mit Pfeffersoße (ENGLISCH), Weißwurst, Wiener Schnitzel, (...) Ich bin in Bayern geboren, aber nach Schleswig-Holstein verschleppt worden, bin am 9.7.1998 geboren, Gymnasiastin, Geld bestimmt mein Leben, ich mag Deutsch (da weiß ich fast alles eh schon), Geschichte (da auch) und Biologie. Ich hatte immer 1-Komma, jetzt nur noch 2,1 und das hat mich an den Rand der Verzweiflung getrieben. Da 8. Klasse aber keinen interessiert und das eh gelaufen ist, scheiß ich da drauf, um es unhöflich auszudrücken. Ich spiele gerne Anno (nicht das blöde Zukunftsanno!), Civilization, Moorhuhn, Bloons, Pleague.inc. (eine App), Tycoon City New York, Minecraft und lasse mir vllt. bald GTA besorgen (das ist ja ab 16/18, also dürfte problematisch werden). Mein Bro ist cool. Ich mag Apple und würde mir NIE ein Samsung kaufen! Habe einen iPod, bin allerdings für die guten alten Nokia-Tastenhandys. Ich mag Autos und Fliegen, nur Fiat, französische und italienische Billigmarken so wie fahrende Reisschüsseln nicht. Ich bin nicht rassistisch, aber dieses "politisch korrekte" Deutsch wird mir langsam zu albern. Ich bin anti-feministisch (kommt mir jetzt nicht mit frauenfeindlich, aber Alice Schwarzer kann ins Klo fallen, wenn's nach mir ginge), finde die Grünen und die Linken (diese scheinheiligen SEDler, ey -) absolut bescheuert, schreibe gerne Kommentare in der Welt Online, kämpfe gegen diesen ganzen Klimawandelmist an und bin Befürworter von Glühbirnen. Ich bin meiblich oder wännlich, sucht's euch aus. Nach dieser Stunde der Langeweile enjoy den Rest deines Lebens und begehe nie wieder den Fehler, mein Profil zu stalken. Sonst kommen noch mehr solcher Texte }:-) Liste von Leuten, die sich freuen dürfen Herzlichen Glückwunsch! Ihr habt es geschafft. Ihr dürft jetzt stolz auf euch sein. Euer Lebensziel ist mit dem Eintrag in dieser Liste erreicht und ihr kommt in den Himmel. Amen. *Daisy - Die Rücksicht in Person, schön, dass du wieder da bist! *Leo - Großartige Chatpartnerin und Malerin :D *Geißel - Das böse unter der Sonne ;) *Schnee - Schmilz nich weg^^ *Jacky - So freundlich wie ein großer, netter, treuer Hund, auf den man sich verlassen kann! *Biene - Suuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuper tolle Heilerin! *Wolf - Super RPG-Partner! *Blade - Die altbekannte Doppelschneide, viel Spaß bei Assassin's Creed :D *Feder/Ling-Ling - Federt immermal in den Chat, leider nicht so oft :( *Flecki - Sehr nettes Persönchen *Flocke - Der Schatten ihrer selbst *Birke - Voll freundlich *Sprenkel - Willst immer wissen, wie es uns geht :) *Keks - Das Auge isst bekanntlich mit^^ *Ley - Zu dir kann man nur "XD" sagen! *Rena - Echt hilfsbereit, klasse gemacht bei dieser unschönen Sache! *Habicht - netter User, könnte öfter kommen^^ *Zai - der beste Freund, den man sich wünschen kann! :) *Piny - Eigentlich find ich Oliven ja nicht so toll, aber diese mag ich ;) Ich vergesse dich nicht *Saph - Ich hoffe mal, ich darf das^^ Aber du bist nett^^ Galerie der Bilder von Leuten, die sich freuen dürfen an mich Für Wind.PNG|Birma von Schattenrose|link=Benutzer:Schattenrose Für Wind.png|Von Jacky|link=Benutzer:Jacky711 Windherz bitte lösche das andere wegen dem hintergrundbild!!!BITTE !!okay ich hab selbst nicht dran gedacht!! Das muss sein lösche das ander!! LG Fuchs.png|Von Fuchs|link=Benutzer:Fuchskralle ForWind.png|Von Chain|link=Benutzer:Chainpaw Wind der Poet.png|Von Löwe|link=Benutzer:Löwenherz001 Für Wind.BySaphir.png|Von Saph|link=Benutzer:Saphirstern Für Wiind.png|Von Bramble|link=Benutzer:Brombeerschweif Beiträge * Meine beliebtesten Seiten * Hier kannst du Links zu deinen beliebtesten Artikeln im Wiki hinzufügen! * http://www.fanfiktion.de/s/4f93f4f70002593406710d88